


Please

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms





	Please

Her pleas and whimpers fell on deaf ears. She was so very close to the edge he always had her careening over and then it just happened she couldn’t control herself anymore she just burst onto his beautiful form in a glorious squirt. “Please, Daddy, please.. I.. Can’t.. Anymore..” she pleaded between pants.

 _Tsk, tsk_ she heard between his clenched teeth. She had her eyes closed at the shame of disobeying him but she imagined nonetheless that he had a devilishly sly grin covering his face at the fact that her body had betrayed her despite her best efforts at what her semblance of self-control was. “Oh now, baby girl that was particularly naughty of you” he said in that so soothingly calm voice he could have when he thought she might break her resolve then continued “this was your punishment after all was it not? You chose this did you not? This was all your idea?” his calm voice took on a more stern questioning one.

Although she knew he demanded an answer she was quite silent and still till he did something the made her eyes burst open and she screamed “Yes, Sir” at the quite relatively unwelcome visitor in her quaint little star she could feel herself raw from the assault he had never just slammed a finger into her usually he pulled her hair or spanked her clit or ass to make her comply. Her body or at least the part that wasn’t raw was exponentially dripping wet and that was her downfall.

He chided her in what she had to admit to herself was a very sexy as sin tone “Your body will always betray you, you may think you don’t like something but here’s proof that you will drip with honey no matter what I do to you” he leaned over her to put his lips close to her ear and whispered “and I can do a lot to you”.

In one swift move he took the rude violent appendage out her and moved quickly off her and the bed to reposition her across his lap and with that he swatted her bare succulent behind leaving two very red very big hand prints. Her wails did nothing to stop or impede him as he then again took on the very stern questioning tone “Now you came and don’t lie and say you didn’t, that was against your punishment and you mentioned something about being caned or flogged or belted if you disobeyed?” She was very still and silent again so he took another more aimed swat at her sensitive bud, she nearly toppled off of him in her struggle to stop anymore assaults on her most intimate parts but he had a firm hold on her arms placed behind her back and she managed to breathe out in a barely audible whisper “Yes, yes sir.”

He let go of her arms so she could sit on her knees in front of him and his undeniable arousal at this cat and mouse game he clearly enjoyed way too much for their own good. Refusing to look anywhere but her hands for fear of taking him in her mouth and being punished more severely he looked at her with what he could only describe as longing especially in her current state of complete and utter submission he regained his composure and said in his familiar stern tone “Which will it be my dear, the cane, the flogger or the belt?”

He could see the wheels turning in her mind trying gauge which would hurt less tomorrow or a week from now in reality he knew as his well-aimed strikes would be quite painful no matter the implement but he saw her decide on one in her mind and yet she didn’t answer him right away. He was never sure in these moments whether it was a test of will against will or whether she paused for dramatic effect. He decided he’d had enough of this though as he was quite stiff and frankly cold so he grabbed her by the throat pulling her up to eye level with him and demanded in a tone that he wasn’t sure was his own voice “ Tell. Me. Now. Or. Suffer. The. Consequences.” He loosened his grip just enough to allow her to respond in a feebly strained voice “The. Belt.” He let go of her completely and to his shock saw that he had left a red ring around her throat but she merely rubbed the sore skin and walked into her closet to fetch the belt, the belt specifically bought for this reason by her but hadn’t been used yet.

She came back with quickening steps the belt lopping in her hand as she tried to kneel in front him again but he was awash with guilt at having potentially hurt her that he took her arms behind her back and placed his head on her stomach and gave it a little kiss before placing her in position across his lap. He took the belt from her grasp and repositioned it in his own with a playful tap before fully reclining his arm back and releasing the resounding impact making a clean red welt across quickly fading hand prints in the wake of the wail it had emanated for her, he could hear that she was also crying not an all-out sob but just quiet cries.

He began an all-out assault on her bare succulent behind which turned a deep red rather quickly then down to where thigh met ass which made her desperately but unsuccessfully try to squirm away, he lost count only initially intending to inflict twenty lashes or so but he assumed it had been more because her ass and thighs were quite a deep scarlet and almost blistered. He merely stopped mid lash when he realized his own thigh was drenched in her juices and she wasn’t crying or wailing she was moaning.

He thrust two fingers into her to see if she was contracting but found she was not and kept them there just for the sheer warmth her velvet sleeve provided to them that made her buck and almost ride them, before he could contain himself he laughed and he knew that’d get the usual response from his prey, She mustered her most matter of fact tone and said “Oh, I hate you. You, bastard.” Causing him to laugh much more loudly before stating in a tone matching hers “No, you don’t and even if you did your body says otherwise.” Her next response surprised him “Oh fuck my body.” Momentarily stunned his mind could simply blurt out “With pleasure.”

In what she considered to be quick and swift but calculated movements so as not to offend her blistered flesh he laid her in the middle of the bed and hovered over her taking in her pale nude form below him, she on the other hand find him to be quite menacing towering over her in this state even though he constantly made it pointedly clear that he was not that much taller than her. She felt quite different especially in such a vulnerable situation but nonetheless took in his nude form which she enjoyed too much for her own good if she was being honest with herself.

He leaned down to put his lips to her ear and whispered “After that belting, I’m sure you’ll remember not to cum lest you wish to receive another long painful one.” As he lifted up to look into her eyes as she said the instinctual “Yes, Sir.” He noticed her throat was still a little red and hoping to ease and comfort the onslaught of thrusting into her, he kissed her neck touching every red surface with his lips before plunging himself deep into her wet awaiting slit. He loved the way she gasped any time he entered her as if she wasn’t use to his size, stretching and filling her. He almost always gasped himself at just how incredible she felt clenching around his member, she was always so tight. Especially when he knew and even had proof that she pleasured herself with toys and on a few occasions the affections of other men.

In fact that’s what had gotten her into her current predicament, she had from what he deduced gotten very pent up by reading erotica for three nights straight and gotten herself off in the shower. Not that she needed his permission to masturbate or cum especially when it pertained to her work, it was just an unspoken rule of sorts between them most of the time anyway. She discussed punishments with him and came up with this one that was just so him. She’d worship his cock and he’d use her for his pleasure denying her release in the end and if she came then he’d cane/flog/belt/spank her. He had to admit to himself that he did get carried away with the last bit although he was quite proud of his work as he always was.

He pulled out then thrusted into her with more vigor then he intended and the resulting scream that came from her lovely throat may have just been his undoing if he didn’t have so much self-control. He found a comfortable rhythm and picked up pace from there thrusting into her with bone jarringly intensity that was sure to split her in two. He knew she could take it though with all those not so subtle admissions she’d made to him and from experience of the times they were together. The squeals and moans even the screams coming from her pretty little mouth were so exhilarating to him, he knew and he could feel that she was awfully close but in her concentration not to cum her tunnel was getting so much tighter around him it was hard for him not cum himself. If he was going to cum in her he wanted it to be in his hole, the only hole his cum ever found its home in, the hole that was truly his.

Not that she wasn’t his; in moments like these she was his or at least as much as she and he would allow her to be his. He knew or at least he guessed that she liked him cause I mean what the fuck were they doing if she didn’t, she liked being with him and that she’d continue to do so till she couldn’t anymore for whatever reason.

Without much effort on his part he flipped her on her tummy and took her hips in one arm to position her still very red bottom into what he deemed an appropriate slightly comfortable angle so to enter her other hole. He took one finger and drenched it in her juices to massage gently around her little star before delving it knuckles deep into her, she was always so responsive to him not matter the touch be of malice or comfort. He thrusted the finger in and out of her till she felt open enough for him to enter, he thrust his cock into her soaking wet slit then out to thrust it somewhat gently into her star. The scream of pleasure that surged through her nearly made him cum then and there but he liked to gape her before cumming in her so he thrusted deep and hard into her dark tunnel that he knew loved his touch.

With a quiet mournful cry of “Please.” that he barely heard of above his own sounds of ecstasy he exploded into her and felt her lovely tunnel milk him dry. He nearly collapsed on top of her but moved them in one sweep so they were side by side instead. Both panting he smiled and she could feel it he knew as soon as she turned to face him and she said “Smug bastard.” Accompanied by that all too familiar giggle which he had to admit he adored but knew she was being slightly sarcastic. He smiled and said “You deviated from the plan a bit but you learned after a thorough belting, you held out very well.” He continued when she winced at his touch on her very sore bottom “This you’ll be feeling for a week or so and every time you try to sit down you’ll know it’s mine. You’ll have an ever constant reminder of me for some time. You just need some more training, baby girl” He looked at her expecting the usual response but found her eyes were closed so he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead before departing.


End file.
